


You Drove Him Will Graham Crazy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, This is kind of cracky I admit, Will is drunk off his ass, lots of language but that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will shows up at Hannibal's late one night, drunk, screaming at the man to confront him about their recent intimacy. Will is not a pretty sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drove Him Will Graham Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a guilty pleasure country song I hear at work all the time. I admit it's pretty cracky.

Will had been sitting on his car, staring at the house for an hour now. It hadn’t changed- it was dark, sleeping, and no one had come or gone. Hannibal was home, he knew. He was home, and Will thought he was alone by the lack of any other cars, but he couldn’t be sure.

He lifted his beer to his mouth and tipped his head back, finishing it off. The first one had tasted horrible, like dirty water, but this was the end of his fourth and he’d stopped tasting. He hadn’t wanted to waste money on something that would taste good, anyway. He just wanted something to numb him.

He gritted his teeth, sliding off the hood of his car and stumbling, opening the door, grabbing another beer and leaving the empty can on his seat. He opened it and took a large gulp, baring his teeth at the end at the house that seemed to swim a little against the dark night sky. Then, grabbing the plastic bag with the remaining beer can and the empty ones in it, he slammed his door shut and stormed across the street, onto the well kept lawn.

“Hannibal!” he yelled, looping the bag onto the wrist of the hand holding his beer and fishing an empty can out. “Hannibal you bastard!” He chucked it, heard the satisfying _clink_ of it impacting against the house, and sneered to himself. “Come outside, Lecter!” His words were slurred, and Will grabbed another can, chucking it as hard as he could. He stopped to take a drink, then, feeling more frustrated, chucked the half full can, watching the beer spray out on impact. “Are you too good for me now?

He took a step closer, stumbling, barely keeping up right. The house swam into his vision before it settled. “You weren’t too good for me last week! Did you wake up and decide you regretted sticking your dick in crazy?” He laughed at himself, bitter. “You could at least acknowledge me, Hannibal! At least give a nod to what happened!”

He threw another can, then, voice booming, “I’m not just some one night stand, dammit Hannibal!”

He dropped the bag off his wrist, hands balled into fists, and the front door opened suddenly, Hannibal appearing- he hadn’t turned a light on except the flip the outside light so Will could see him, tying his robe carefully around his waist.

“William,” he said, “It is one in the morning. What do you think you’re doing?” Will’s lip twitched, and he gave in and snarled.

“I’m here to see _you_.” He swayed a bit, words slurring into one long sound.

“You’re drunk, Will.”

“Fuckin’ right I am.”

“You’ve been sitting outside my home for an hour now.” Will frowned.

“So you knew I was here?” He laughed then, throwing his arms out in mock surrender. “Well fuck me, Hannibal, where you going to come out and say _hi_?”

“Not with you in the state you’re in.” Hannibal frowned, stepping outside fully and closing the door behind him. “I called Alana when you first arrived. She should be here any moment.”

Will gritted his teeth. “Gonna fuck her next, Lecter?” Hannibal’s frown deepened, but he said nothing. Will just glared as headlights appeared on the street, a car coming to a stop and Alana throwing her car door open, Beverly spilling out of the passenger seat.

“Will,” Alana called, but she didn’t look at her. He was glaring at Hannibal. “Will it’s one in the morning, what are you doing?”

“It appears William has had too much to drink,” Hannibal said, also not looking at Alana. “Would you be so kind as to escort him home, Dr. Bloom?” Alana walked slowly, but Beverly sprinted, running over to Will’s side, grabbing him by the arm to steady him.

“Hey,” she said, “Will, c’mon, let’s go home. What were you thinking coming out here?”

“I was thinking about him,” Will said, loud enough for all of them to hear. “Thinkin’ how he just tossed me aside in the morning like I was fucking _trash_.” He stumbled, and Beverly held onto him, Alana turning away and storming her way over to Hannibal.

“I warned you,” she hissed, “I warned you Will wasn’t in the state of mind to handle an affair- much less a one night stand.”

“Will is a grown man,” Hannibal said, looking from her to Will, then back. “He can make his own decisions.”

“He was drunk.”

“Perhaps we are discovering a pattern,” he said, voice tinted with distaste. “He chose to come to my bed. He chose to leave it the next day.”

“What else would he have done? You could have talked to him about it, Hannibal, before you moved on to the next one.” She clicked her tongue in annoyance. “Dammit, Will needed you for so much. You could have had the decency to sit down and be an adult and talk this over with him. Did you actually have an interest, or were you just a little too influenced as well?”

Hannibal frowned, his eyes going dark, staring into Alana. She didn’t flinch, just held her chin up. “I knew exactly what I was doing.”

“Then you’re just an asshole.”

“I’m an adult. Will and I simply acted as such.” Alana gritted her teeth, and pulled her hand back, slapping Hannibal right across his cheek. He froze, his skin stinging, and faintly he her Will whooping with joy, slurring Alana on.

“An adult would recognize that what you were doing was unhealthy for Will. You’re supposed to be his _friend_ , Hannibal. You have no idea how you’ve hurt him.” She rotated her shoulders, pulling her jacket tighter around her. “I’m taking him home. You and I are having this discussion again. And you’re having one with Will. You can explain to him exactly why you fucked him and then ignored him, and decided it’d be more fun to take one of your country-club style friends home instead.”

She turned, making her way for Beverly and Will, taking Will’s other arm to help steady and restrain him. Will was glaring at Hannibal, struggling to try and free himself, so he could rush over.

“I fuckin’ needed you,” he screamed, “I needed you an’ you just _used_ me. If I’m a mistake fucking say it!” Will broke free, stumbling away from the women, making his way towards Hannibal. Behind him, Alana was screaming his name- afraid he’d do something he’d regret.

As if he wouldn’t regret all of this in the morning.

He stopped in front of Hannibal, all gritted teeth and seething eyes. “Say it to my face,” Will whispered, “Tell me you don’t want me. Tell me it was a mistake. Tell me so I can _let it go_.”

Will teetered, and Hannibal reached out, grabbing his arm to steady him. Will tried to pull away from the touch, but Hannibal held him firm. “William,” he said, his own patience growing thin. “You are in no state for this. Go home.”

“Say it!”

“It was not a mistake!” Hannibal’s voice was loud, loud enough for Beverly and Alana to hear, even as they stood yards away. He frowned, pursed his lips. “It was not a mistake, William. But it was rash and foolish.”

Will stared at him, his cheeks red from the alcohol, the anger, the cold night air. “Then why the fuck did you just...did you just move on?”

Hannibal didn’t say anything. He couldn’t put into words that it had been slightly terrifying to wake up next to Will, to know he’d had him and probably could again. It was terrifying to get something you wanted that badly- and Hannibal had pushed him away instead, because it was easier. Will opened him up in ways he did not want to be. He couldn’t risk becoming too comfortable.

“Just tell me you don’t want me,” Will said, shaking his head. “I don’t care why. I don’t give two shits about your reasons. But say it to my face so I can forget.”

Hannibal stared at Will, and fully intended to say just that. Better that way. He’d had a taste, and that was enough. But instead what came out was, “I want you,” and then he was pulling to him, kissing him, tasting cheap beer and frustration and hate, and Will was pushing him away one moment, pulling him closer the next.

“Shit,” Beverly muttered, folding her arms. “Alana, I don’t think we’re going home anytime soon.” Alana was frowning, not sure who she wanted to punch more in that moment- Hannibal for being so indecisive, or Will for not just leaving. Good thing she had two fists. “They’re going to need us to mediate the conversation they probably need to go inside and have.”

“Will’s in no condition to have a conversation about anything,” she pointed out, “And they don’t need a conversation. They need therapy. And now I need a drink.”

Beverly took Alana’s arm, leading her up to the two. Will was slurring his words at Hannibal, alternating between chewing him out and kissing him, calling him a bastard and then stroking his hands up along his robe. “Dr. Lecter,” she said, smiling, “I believe you owe Alana and I a drink, and a comfortable couch. I believe we’ll all be spending the night.” He stared at her, and Beverly just gave him her cocky smile in return. “What? Someone has to babysit you two. No drunken sex until you and Will have had an adult conversation. And he’s too drunk for that.”

Hannibal sighed, then separated from Will, reaching back to open the door and gesturing for them to enter. He had no idea what he was getting himself into with this mess- but he made a mental note that whatever happened, if Will was going to resort to getting drunk like this, he’d have to convince him to buy a finer tasting beer. The taste in his mouth was simply awful.

**Author's Note:**

> No one has any idea how badly I wanted to write Alana slapping Hannibal. I don't even know why.


End file.
